


Not Paperwork

by leoandsnake



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Humor, Johnny pov, Kissing, M/M, charlie giving up on darts, getting caught, implied sex?, kitchen makeouts, no lauren, no sex sorry, paige playing darts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoandsnake/pseuds/leoandsnake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Johnny almost caught Mike and Briggs together, and one time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Paperwork

The first time, Johnny’s coming back to the fire pit to collect the empties because it was his turn to grab them when they were heading back to the house, he forgot, and DJ grumbled at him.

When he gets close enough to the beach he sees two silhouettes; his hackles go up but then he hears the familiar rasp of Briggs’s voice and, a moment later, Mike’s laugh.

Johnny could have sworn the two of them had followed him in but now that he thinks about it, he hadn’t seen them in the kitchen.

Mike is leaning into Briggs. He must be really interested in whatever Briggs is saying. He laughs again and Briggs smiles and ducks his head slightly.

Johnny stubs his toe on a rock buried in the sand and hisses _“shit”_. Briggs and Mike turn.

“Hey, Johnny,” Briggs says casually. Mike looks less casual.

“Hey, guys, didn’t get enough bonding time earlier?” Johnny says as he comes up on the pit and bends over, grabbing beer bottles by the neck. “It’s cool, it’s cool. Don’t go hogging Mike though, Briggs. We all want our fair share.”

Briggs puts his hands in the air in mock surrender. Johnny notices he had to remove one of them from Mike’s shoulder to do so. “He’s all yours if you want him.”

 

/

 

The second time, Johnny’s cleaning his gun in Mike’s room because he keeps losing his bore brush, and Mike and Briggs walk in together.

“What’s up?” Mike says, way too fast.

Johnny holds the barrel of his gun up for Mike to see.

Mike nods. Briggs is rubbing his stubble and clearly trying to hide a smirk behind his hand.

“You guys coming out with us tonight?” Johnny says, setting his shit down, turning and leaning casually against Mike’s dresser with his arms folded. No reason to hurry out.

“Yeah, definitely,” Mike says. “I just have paperwork.”

“I am here, to, uh, help him with that,” says Briggs.

Johnny nods. “Yeah, it definitely would take the two smartest guys in the FBI to handle ten sheets of paperwork.”

“I’m new to this,” Mike says.

“If you guys are working on a case, you can tell me.”

Mike’s face instantly clears, which is weird. “Well -”

“Yeah, we are, Johnny,” Briggs says. “Sorry to be cagey.”

“Nah, man, it’s fine,” Johnny says. “I just wanted to make sure.” He daps with Briggs and pats Mike on the shoulder. “I’ll let you get down to business.”

He shuts the door firmly behind him. There is no way in hell they’re doing paperwork.

 

/

 

The third time is that same night. He’s over in the corner with Paige and Charlie watching them play darts. Mike and Briggs aren’t even near each other - Briggs is talking shit with DJ and Mike is sitting closer to Johnny, nursing a beer and staring off into space. It’s the way Briggs keeps glancing over in Mike’s direction, the way Mike is leaning against the bar with a distinct arch in his back. The way Mike keeps zoning out and pressing the mouth of his beer to his lips.

“Bullseye!” Paige crows.

“I’m already faced,” Charlie says, sitting down next to Mike.

“Hey, I’m just as fucked up, that was a fair match. Johnny, play me.”

“Nooo, Paige, you beat me every time…”

“Right, so this’ll be fun for me.”

“How is that fun? Where’s your spirit of competition, girl?”

“Where’s yours?”

“Alright, alright,” Johnny says, and takes his set of darts from her. She cheers.

“Good luck, Johnny,” says Charlie, laughing.

“I’ll need it,” Johnny says, and for some reason he turns one last time toward Mike and looks past him to Briggs and Jakes. For a second they’re caught in this weird fourway glance - DJ looking at Briggs, Briggs looking at Mike, Mike looking at Johnny. And Johnny surveying all of them, picking up on the thick subtext that’s as warm as the air inside the bar. Warmer.

He turns and throws.

 

/

 

The fourth time the three of them are in the car and Johnny’s in the backseat, much to his chagrin.

They’re teasing Briggs about _Sunset Bust_ and Briggs is giving as good as he gets. He makes a comment toward Mike and Mike, so much more at ease than he was when Johnny met him at the airport, shoots right back. Briggs just laughs, and they continue along in an easy silence.

They arrive and Mike reaches into the cupholder for his radio right as Briggs reaches for the gear shift. Their hands brush.

Mike jerks his away a little too quickly. Briggs is smoother, bringing it back up to the wheel, clearing his throat.

Mike gets out of the car and strides away. Johnny watches him go.

  


/

 

All things considered, the fifth time is less of a shock than it should be.

He comes into the kitchen late. He’s late - he spent way too long in the shower refining his performance of _Roxanne_ by The Police. And he’s distracted as he walks in, still toweling his hair dry, still running over his daily agenda in his head.

So it’s no surprise that he doesn’t immediately see Mike and Briggs. But damn, Johnny really thinks they should have seen _him_. Like, these are _the smartest guys in the FBI._

Briggs has Mike pressed up against the stove and he’s kissing him, long lazy kisses. He has a hand on Mike’s hip and Mike has a hand on Briggs’s face and they look like they’re in their own universe entirely.

Johnny jumps when he sees them and they immediately disengage - Briggs slides his thigh out from between Mike’s legs and Mike’s hand goes to his mouth, covering his face.

“Whoops,” says Briggs. He knows when he’s been caught out.

“Uhhh,” Johnny says, brilliantly.

“Johnny, this isn’t really what it looks like,” Mike says.

“Nah, it’s pretty much what it looks like,” says Briggs. Off a look from Mike he adds, “I should say for legal reasons we’re not having sex.”

“For legal reasons or fact reasons?” Johnny says. “Dude! God! At least tell me I’m not the last person to figure this out.”

DJ, he of the great timing, walks in behind Johnny at that moment and takes in the situation for a moment. “Nah,” he says. “That would be Paige.”

“Are you serious?” Johnny demands. “Charlie knows?”

“Yeah,” Mike says. “Charlie knows. Look, I’m sorry.”

“Can someone hand me my damn OJ?” is DJ’s final contribution to the conversation. When no one responds he throws his hands up and leaves.

“Look on the bright side, Johnny, you get to be the one to tell Paige,” Briggs says. “Imagine the look on her face.”

Johnny rolls his eyes and leaves on DJ's heels. “I had my suspicions,” he yells on his way out. “I did know _something_ was up.”

“I believe you, man,” Briggs calls after him.

 

 


End file.
